mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Layla/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Set |-|Default Build= Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Windtalker.png|Windtalker|link=Windtalker Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Rose Gold Meteor.png|Rose Gold Meteor|link=Rose Gold Meteor Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Scarlet Phantom.png|Scarlet Phantom|link=Scarlet Phantom Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair Raptor machete.png|Raptor Machete|link=Raptor Machete Swift boots.png|Swift Boots|link=Swift Boots Demon Hunter Sword.png|Demon Hunter Sword|link=Demon Hunter Sword Berserker's Fury.png|Berserker's Fury|link=Berserker's Fury Malefic Roar.png|Malefic Roar|link=Malefic Roar Blade of despair.png|Blade of Despair|link=Blade of Despair |-|User Build= DPS, Durable: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Scarlet Phantom * Malefic Roar * Deadly Blade DPS, Burst: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Scarlet Phantom * Malefic Roar * Blade of Despair DPS, Jungle: * Haas's Claws * Swift Boots * Berserker's Fury * Scarlet Phantom * Malefic Roar * Immortality Recommended Spells: * Inspire * Sprint * Purify * Flicker Recommended Emblems: * Marksman Pros and Cons Pros: * Free Hero, beginner's hero * Furthest Range for a marksman * Increasing range when level up * Damage is really high in late game * Simple to use Cons: * Slow Mobility * Lack of Lane Clearing abilities * Lack of Escaping abilities * Squishy Tactics using Layla * Her Destruction Rush do reveal the enemies from bushes in less seconds but it is a waste trying to shoot for no one. * When they are attacking minions, you can go up and attack them at the edge of your attack range, then retreat immediately in case of any lost. * Use Void Projectile to consume enemies or kill minions from far away. * Predict enemies’ movement and injure them. When target’s HP is low, use the Ult to kill them directly. * Use Flicker to chase up to your target if necessary. * When you are at disadvantages, use the second skill to do an attrition battle. * Move deftly to avoid enemy’s skills and call your teammates to help to siege the target, then use the control ability of the second skill to slow enemy down and kill them together. * For team fight, keep distance from enemy team as far as you can. Use the second skill and the Ult to consume enemies. If your target is in the attack range, then use basic attack to deal damage, do not come forward rashly. Use battle spell Flicker to pull distance when enemy approaches to you. Then run back while shooting with basic attack, and kill the enemy in cooperation with teammates. Add more movement speed to Layla, and take this advantage to evade enemy skill damage. Coordinating with lifesteal ability, you can survive from the team fight and continuously do more damage-dealing. Layla must team-up someone Countering against Layla * Speaking of counter and marksman, her best counter are Clint and Miya since these two heroes can do trades better than her plus they have skills that can dodge Layla’s ultimate easily. Aside from marksman you can use other heroes with gap closer to counter Layla. ** This also that Lesley and Irithel can also help, but Lesley cannot speed-up (that because she's sniper), only can help as critics and Irithel can hit 'n run, her ultimate skill can finish her. * She is relying on her range and poke so a hero with good gap closer is really a pain for her. You can pick Natalia to counter her badly or Alucard and Chou. * Mages with blink like Harley, Alice, etc. Harley is only best hero to pick, his blink skill can teleport and return, this would helpful that Harley and Layla are in 1v1 but he is also squishy. Personal threats for Layla Category:Layla Category:Hero guide